Maria Thorpe
|-|Assassin's Creed (2007) and Assassin's Creed II= |-|Assassin's Creed Memories= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= |-|Assassin's Creed Revelations= Summary Maria Thorpe (1161 – 1228) was an English noblewoman living during the Middle Ages, who joined the Templar Order prior to the Third Crusade. She is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the maternal line. After developing a strong relationship with the Grand Master Robert de Sablé, she was eventually given a high-ranking position within the Order. In 1191, once the Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad killed eight Templar agents spread throughout the Holy Land, Maria was assigned by Robert to act as his decoy, to trick the Assassin into assailing the wrong target. The plan was a success, though Altaïr chose to spare Maria's life. Robert was ultimately killed shortly thereafter, and his replacement, Armand Bouchart, did not favor Maria. He did not find transport for her when the Templars moved to Cyprus, and before she could plan her own way there, she was defeated and captured by Altaïr. Unwillingly giving information to Altaïr and escaping her captors several times, Maria began to realize that the Templars' ambitions were not beneficial for humanity, and slowly grew closer to Altaïr. Eventually, she and Altaïr infiltrated the Templar Archive in Limassol, where she faced off against Bouchart alone. Though she was defeated, Altaïr was able to assassinate the Grand Master and escape the crumbling Archive with Maria. She then followed Altaïr to the Assassins' fortress in Masyaf, where they settled down and had two children together. Several years later, Maria, Altaïr and their son Darim went on a journey to assassinate the Mongol leader Genghis Khan, while her younger son Sef remained behind. Maria was killed in 1228, during Abbas Sofian's coup d'état against her husband, by the blade of Swami. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with her sword Name: Maria Thorpe Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 30 during the events of the first game, 30~32 during the events of Bloodlines, 66 during the events of Reflections, 67 upon her death Classification: Human, former Templar, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master of disguises, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Indomitable Will Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (One of the few people who could legitimately pose a real threat to Altaïr in CQC. Also considered to be Robert de Sablé's equal. Briefly fought against Armand Bouchart, but was swiftly defeated), higher with her sword Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Somewhat swifter than Altaïr) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took multiple hits from Altaïr many times in her life) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her sword. Several hundreds of meters with bows and arrows. Standard Equipment: A sword, bow and arrow Intelligence: Gifted. Possessed remarkable combat skills that put Altaïr on the ropes and was an incredibly capable and effective leader. Also a master of disguises and could completely fool Altaïr and his enhanced senses. Weaknesses: Initially possessed a headstrong attitude and was highly arrogant, but changed after joining the Assassin Brotherhood. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Templars Category:Assassins Category:Evil Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Sword Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Bow Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Characters Category:Acrobats